Patrick Garcia
Patrick Garcia (born Franz Patrick Velasco Garcia on September 14, 1981) is a Filipino actor, best known for his role as Ryan in the acclaimed Philippine movie Madrasta and Nathanael Cordero in the TV series Darating ang Umaga. Early life At the age of 9, Garcia started as an altar boy at St. James Parish Church Headed by Bro. Paul Abiog of Ayala, Alabang where they used to live. He served for several years until his family moved to Frisco del Monte, Quezon City. At the age of 13, his actress sister convinced him to try acting. He tried out for the 1994 Philippine movie, "Separada", and was cast right away. The movie was well received by the critics and became an instant hit, and also cemented Garcia's status as the newest young heartthrob in the Philippines. A year later, Garcia landed many more roles in movies and soap operas, such as "Gimik", "Araw-araw, gabi-gabi", and "Asero" among others. Then in 1996, he received the Best Child Actor award at the FAMAS Awards, for his role as Ryan in the critically acclaimed Olivia M. Lamasan film, Madrasta. After Madrasta, Garcia has been working steadily ever since, taking on more challenging character roles in movies, "Mano po III: My love", "Nagbibinata" and TV series "Captain Barbell", "Kampanerang Kuba" and "Super Twins". Background Patrick was one of the original cast of Ang TV. He was later relaunched as a member of Star Circle (now Star Magic) batch 2 in ABS-CBN. He is the brother of another Ang TV cast and Star Circle batch 3 member, Cheska Garcia and commercial model Pichon Garcia. Patrick Garcia first began his career in ABS-CBN and then transferred to rival network GMA-7. While he was with ABS-CBN, he was paired with actresses Paula Peralejo and Jodi Sta. Maria whom he got to work the latter with in Tabing Ilog, Pangako Sa'yo, Darating Ang Umaga, and lastly Kampanerang Kuba where he also got to work with Anne Curtis. He was last seen in GMA 7's Babangon Ako't Dudurugin Kita and "Obra". In 2009 Patrick starred in the remake of Kung Aagawin Mo Ang Lahat Sa Akin starring Maxene Magalona and Glaiza de Castro. As of November 2009, he will return via Full House as Luigi on GMA Network. Patrick is back to ABS-CBN on his comeback project in 2012. Personal life Garcia is of Filipino and Spanish descent. He had a long-time relationship with actress Jennylyn Mercado and he eventually became a father to their son, Alex Jazz Mercado, born on August 16, 2008. In June 2008, Patrick Garcia decided to leave intrigues behind as he went for a new life abroad—with the hope to pursue studies in directing at New York University. He decided to leave behind actress Mercado, who was at that time pregnant with their child. Garcia returned to the Philippines for the wedding of his sister Cheska Garcia and basketball player Douglas Kramer, which took place on October 9, 2008. His cousins are Sharmaine Arnaiz and Bunny Paras. Controversy In 2002, Garcia a result of the agency's own of Lonnie Ilacad legal their lives. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links *GMA News, Jennylyn Mercado talks about pregnancy woes - 19 January 2008 * Yaoi Artist Interview *Satoru Ishihara *Yoshitaka Tokumaru *Kiyo Kosui * Category:Filipino uke actors Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino film actors Category:Filipino television actors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipino comedians Category:Filipino people of Spanish descent Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:Star Magic Batch 2